chibi inu crew vs the Reiki tentai
by tokakoka-chan
Summary: YYHxIY What happens when the Reiki Tentai get assigned to babysit the chibi inu crew? INSANITY! Rated for possible language...


Hey! taichinu here! I'm just gonna write a few author's notes down here so…feel free to skip ahead to the story! (Personally I would but…yeah…) this story takes place in the present day…the Inuyasha characters are all chibified… and the reiki tentai (spirit detectives) are babysitting them! Yay! The insanity! Muwahahahahahahahaha! Oh yeah and I'm writing this all from the top of my head so feel free to give me suggestions…I'll need them… the rating is just in case I have a bad day… …and…yeah…

Ages

Inuyasha: 7

Kagome: 5

Miroku: 7

Shippo: 3 or 4 you decide…

Koga: 7

Sesshy: 9

Sango: 5

Naraku: 7

Kagura: 7

Rin: 3

Kikyo: 5

Kaede: she's about 16 but…she's not getting babysat…

Relations

Naraku Kagura: fraternal twins (get it? …Yeah I know cheesy…)

Inuyasha, Sesshy, Rin: siblings

Shippo Miroku: brothers… 0o…

Disclaimer: OKAY it's really simple…me no own you no sue! Okay?

(Thoughts) ((A/N))

Now! On with the story!

Chibi Inu crew and the Spirit detectives:

Ch. 1

Kagome: Hey Inuwasha! Did you hear?

Inuwa-I mean yasha: Hear what Kaggy? (She said my name wrong…AGAIN!)

Kagome: DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT!

Inuyasha: 0o okay…sorry…

Kagome: All right then! Did you hear that we're all getting babysat tonight?

Inuyasha: By who?

Kagome: well…I…don't know…

Inuyasha: Is it someone new?

Kagome: Well duh Inuwasha no other babysitter will baby-sit us because of your pranks!

Inuyasha: I know! So what kinda prank are we gonna do this time?

Kagome: didn't I just tell you NO Inuwasha? You never wisten!

Inuyasha: My name's not Inuwasha it's Inuyasha!

Kagome: I don't care! Inuwasha! SIT!

Inuyasha: Owwwwwwww why'd ya' do that?

Kagome: Cause I wanted to! Sticks tongue out Mleh!

Inuyasha: does likewise Mleh! ((What's sad is that they act like this normally too…well…sorta…))

Meanwhile (at the computer desk)

taichinu: owwwwwww…my hand hurts from all this typing!

Mob of readers from GET. ON. WITH. THE. STORY!

taichinu- presses button that says "MORFF"

MORFF-fall into fumble's banana room o' death

taichinu- Muwahahahahaaaaaa!

Manny- that's one way to get rid of 'em… although you could've just kept on typing…

Meanwhile

Miroku: Mommy why do we have to get babysat with Sango again?

'Mommy': Because Honey her parents and the others are going out with us tonight!

Miroku: B-But S-Sango scares me! ((Interesting twist ne?))

Shippo: MOMMY PWEASE DON"T LEAVE ME! WAWOKU"S GONNA HU'T ME! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Shippo: AAAAAHHHHHH! I DON'T WANNA GO WAAAHHHH!

Miroku: Oh please you little crybaby I'm not gonna hurt you!

Shippo: Yes you are wawoku!

Miroku: Uh Uh!

Shippo: A Huh!

Miroku: Uh Uh!

Shippo: A Huh!

Miroku: Uh-

'Mommy': **picks them up by their collars**you are gonna get babysat with everyone else and you're gonna get along! Got that?

MS: Yes mommy!

**New scene…Koga's house…**

(( I must tell you now that Koga's room is not a pretty sight…it has pictures of Kagome all around the room and a meditating area on an ironed on pillow of Kagome…))

Koga- **meditating** Kagomeeeeeeeee…. Kagomeeeeeeeee….

Koga's mom- Koga honey! You're going to get babysat again with your friends tonight!

Koga- 'kay mom! (Yes! Another chance to get Kaggy to be my girlfriend and to defeat mutt-face!) Muwahahahahahaha!

KM- Koga! Time to get your train pj's on and takes your constipation pills!

Koga-……………………………………………………………………..

**SANGO"S HOUSE!**

Sango- playing with a worn out thrown around Miroku plushie Wawoku Wawoku! I love my Wawoku!

SD- Sango! Your mom and I are going out with your friends' parents tonight so…

Sango- I'm going to see my WAWOKU! YAY! **Runs around happily for what seems like forever**

**Naraku's house**

Naraku- tonight I'm gonna be made fun of and pestered by everybody…WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kagura- Oh –pwease you widdle whiny-butt you think everyone's against you!

Naraku- B-but Kagura, Dey are!

Kagura- Stop it Naraku! Now get weady or I'll have ta' hurt'cha!

**Inuyasha's house**

Rin- Come on Sesshy! It'll be fun!

Sesshy- don't call me that! It makes me sound like a plushie!

Rin- But Sesshy! You are a plushie!

Inuyasha- **bursts out laughing**

Sesshy-rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…vein pop

TD- Don't be fightin' now… you don't want my rath upon you do you?

IS- No daddy!

Rin- can I jump on Sesshy and play with Inuyasha's ears now?

TD- Sure honey!

IS- …sweatdrop

Kikyo's house

Kikyo- I don't wanna get babysat! Everybody's gonna pull pranks on me! ((Can you blame 'em? Really?))

Kaede- Are ye sure? Sessomaru is going to be there…((Imagine a 16 year old talkin' like Shakespeare talked…))

Kikyo- Sesshy-kins is going to be there? Yay! **Gets ready for a couple hours**

**In Reikai**

Koenma- I have summoned you four here to give you your new mission…

Yusuke- hope it's not as bad as the one were we kinda had to stop the whole world from being destroyed by the Broccoli from hell…

Koenma- well…you have to babysit some kids that have sent every babysitter home crying…

All-……………glare……………

Koenma- …well…at least you get paid this time! ….

Okay that's the end of the first chapter…I know it was only the introductions so it was probably kind of boring…believe me… it was for me… but please realize that I got on my lazy butt and made my poor fingers less lazy by typing this…so please press the lonely lil' button and make my fingers' self esteem rise!

taichinu


End file.
